The weird feelings
by goddess111
Summary: Kyo and maybe the rest of the boys in the family have a weird feeling about Tohru. Especially Kyo and Yuki. Will they tell her the truth? Find out here!
1. This Weird Feelings I Get

Author's note: Welcome to my Fruits Basket story! Sorry if I don't use the language Kyo does in the books sometimes it's because I'm not that good at it. smiles. Well here's the first chapter called: Somethings wrong with me

* * *

"What do you mean that I ate a leek!" Kyo said spitting on the ground in the dining room while Tohru looks at him sadly. 

"It's true. If you first looked at it you would have noticed it had some leek into it." Yuki said while eating his food.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo crossed his arms and legs and sighed for relief.

"Why must they fight during lunch time." thought Tohru," Hmm, Shigure sure if late for lunch, I wonder where he is."

Kyo and Yuki fighting in the background.

"Oh, so thats it? You wanna fight tough!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"I never asked but, Kyo this is lunch time and why don't you ask Tohru to give you a fish?" Yuki said.

Kyo hisses. "Sorry, but I didn't make any fish and we don't have any fish at all." Tohru said while eating the food that she made."By the way, have any of you seen Shigure?" Tohru looked at Kyo then at Yuki then back at Kyo.

"I never thought of him." Yuki said. "I kind of agree with Yuki." Kyo answered Tohru.

Silence covers the room, Yuki coughs, Kyo sits back down on the floor, Tohru sighs.

(click)

"What was that?" Tohru said looking at both of the boys. "Sounds like it came from the hallway." Yuki says. "No duh." Kyo replies.

Shigure appears. "Sorry if I worried you three." He says sitting down and looking at Tohru.

"Umm, good day?" Shigure says uncomfortable.Yuki coughs, Kyo sighs and Tohru gets up and washes her dish.

Shigure clears throut(sorry if I miss spell!)"So, whats up?" Shigure asked everyone.

"If you need me I will be on the roof!" Kyo said leaving the room to the outside. yuki coughs (again!).

"Im gonna hang out with my friends today so, you guys can take care ok?" Tohru said.

Yuki nodds and gets up and leaves to his secret place. Shigure starts eating, and Tohru goes into her room and gets herself ready.

Mean while up on the roof we join, Kyo.

sighs "How am I ever gonna beat that rat?" Kyo asked himself. "You two fight a lot and sometimes you Kyo-Kun fight yourself." said a voice.

"Hmm!" Kyo said getting up from liying on the roof. Tohru came up, "Sorry if I scared you." she told him. "I wasn't scared!" said Kyo," but, I didn't get what you meant." he said laying back again.

"I mean like you always fight him but never get that you use up your strength while fighting him and that you should stop fighting him." Tohru said with a strange look on her face.

"I don't get it, it doesn't even make sense(sorry if I miss spelled again!)" Kyo told her.

"Never mind. what I really mean is that you always find a challenge between yourself and you temper." Tohru corrected herself.

"I know what you mean now." Kyo said closing his eyes," but I just want to defeat that damn rat!"

"Thats what I mean Kyo" Kyo looked at her," no matter what your whole life is gonna be to defeat Yuki-chan(or whatever chan or Kun please help me here!) and one day you will regret it." Tohru said. "Yeeaah, whatever." Kyo said closing his eyes again.

"Tohru! Your friends are here!" said Shigure. "Okay!" Tohru shouted back.

"Well, try not to get into a fight with him again this time Kyo-kun while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Sure, I'll try." Kyo said smiling. Tohru went down from the roof, Kyo's smile faded.

Now to Yuki,

Yuki looked at his garden. "Looks like the leeks needs a little more time." He thought to himself. (coughs) "how come I'm coughing a lot?" (thoughts are now in the scene)

"Wonder what Tohru is doing with her friends today and why would they just leave on a Saturday noon?"

Yuki gets up and walks slowly torwards the house and while he does Kyo gets down from the roof. They meet each other at the back door.

Yuki enters and Kyo fallows. "Wonder where they are going." Yuki asked himself. "Why do you care?" Kyo says leaving and going to the dining room. Yuki sits on the floor and looks at the door.

Kyo goes to sit 1 foot away from Yuki. "Do you like her?" Yuki asks Kyo. "Yeah, as a friend,"He replies ," You?"

"The same." Yuki says,"but, I can tell you really like her."

"No I don't!" Kyo yells at him," Then you like her too!"

"I like her as a friend you stupid cat!" Yuki tells him.

(kyo's memory) "Well, try not to get into a fight with him again this time Kyo-kun while I'm gone. Okay?"(memory ends)

"Stop calling me stupid." Kyo says calmly.

(memory)"Never mind. what I really mean is that you always find a challenge between yourself and you temper." Tohru corrected herself.(memory ends)

"It's true." Kyo tells himself out loud. "What's true?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing."

"You seem different right now."

"Hmmm."

(Yuki coughs)

Yuki stares at Kyo, Kyo stares at the wall across of the room.

(Yuki's thought) "He does like her"

(Kyo's thought) "He does like her"

(Kyo's thought) "Everything that Tohru told me was true." "I feel like and idiot"

Kyo frowns and Yuki notices.

"Somethings up with you." He says ," Nothing's up with me" Kyo said sadly.

Yuki gets up and leaves and Kyo curls up into a little ball. (Kyo's thought) "It's true I am an idiot, but I can't blame myself because I'm not like that."

Kyo gets up his face half red. "I knew it." Yuki says.

"Were you there the whole time?" Kyo asked.

"Your crying inside yourself, but I wonder why you are." Yuki told Kyo.

"This isn't like me." Kyo said sadly. "Snap out of it and if you tell me then it might make you feel better!" Yuki yelled at him.

(Kyo sniffles) "I'm ok right now I just felt like this right now. Please don't tell this to anyone you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Ok." Yuki said smiling while turning away.

(Kyo's thoughts) "I can't wait till Tohru comes home."

* * *

Author: Sorry if I stunk at Kyo's emmotions I just wanted him for once to feel bad. Yuki sure seems different right now.

(continued in chapter 2!)


	2. I didn't mean to!

Author's note: the ((mean thughts and the : mean memories!.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyo was in his room the door locked. ((I feel so bad like something just hurt me and I don't know what I'm missing!)) 

He layed on his bed. ((I hate this feeling! What's wrong with me!))

"Kyo-Kun, Honda-San called and said she was coming back right now." Shigure told him.

"Ok!" Kyo said back. The footsteps faded down the hall.

Kyo got up and walked to the door and unlocked it and opened it and hit something.

"Ow! Stupid cat!" Yuki said.

((Oh great the rat!))

Yuki kicked the door and it slamed Kyo on the face. "Damn you rat!" yelled Kyo.

Kyo closed his door. "So that's how you want it huh?" Kyo asked. "Come on cat." Yuki said standing there.

Kyo flung his leg torwards his stomach but Yuki blocked him. "Waah!" Kyo questioned.

Yuki puhed his arm forward and Kyo fell on his butt. Kyo got up and made a fist and shot it straight to Yuki but Yuki doged it.

Yuki hit Kyo in the cheek with his foot. Kyo flew 2 feet away from him. Kyo and Yuki kept on fighting back.

"I'm home!" Tohru said.

"Take that!" Kyo yelled.

"What's going on up there?" Tohru said while going up the steps.

Tohru saw Kyo and Yuki fighting.

Kyo finally hit Yuki in the cheek. Yuki got mad and hit harder.

"Oww." Tohru mouthed the words.

Tohru quietly went into her room and shut the door. She rushed to her bed and layed on it.

Kyo flew into the room. (of course he broke the door down)

Kyo got up and saw Tohru with her face all scared.

"Oh, Tohru your home." Kyo said puzzled.

Yuki came in and hit Kyo.

Kyo yelled in pain.

"Oh no!" Tohru said.

Yuki stoped fighting and looked, he saw that he hit Kyo's eye.

"Kyo! Oh no!" Tohru said crying.

Yuki looked at her. "I'm sorry! Oh my god! I didn't know!" Yuki said out loud.

Kyo's eye was half bleeding,half not.

"What happened!" Shigure said coming up the stair and seeing Kyo. "Who did this?" He asked.

"I did." Yuki said with a sad face on leaving torwards his room.

Kyo was trying not to cry but it hurt him a lot. Tohru was crying to because she got so scared of watching them.

"I'll call Hatori." shigure said running.

Tohru went next to Kyo. "Are you ok?" she said crying.

"No!" Kyo yelled/cryed to her.

She knelt down next to him. He removed his hand from his eye.

"Can you see with it?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded.

Kyo looked at her and Tohru saw his eye was ok a little good thing it wasn't really hard.

(the line means that Hatori finally came)

* * *

"It seems like he can still see with his eye but he has a very black eye that might not go away in like a month." Hatori reported. 

Yuki was sitting on the end of the stairs looking at them check on Kyo's eye.

Yuki cried in him. "Hello Sohma-san (or Kun sorry!)" Tohru said.

"I'm such an idiot!" Yuki told her.

"You are not an idiot, it was just on purpose." Tohru tried calming Yuki down.

Yuki put his face into his hands and sobbed.

"Stop crying." Tohru said. She patted Yuki's back.

((Kyo- Ah! She feels sad about him not me when I'm the one who got hurt!))

Kyo held the ice on his eye looking at Tohru and Yuki.

((Am I j...je..jealous!))

Tohru and Yuki came up to Kyo.

"I'm sorry for hurting you cat." Yuki said looking at the ground.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE.." He looked at Tohru and he fell in silence.

"Kyo-Kun he's really sorry and you mostly kinda broke my promise." Tohru looked at Kyo sadly.

"I guess you both hate me." Kyo said looking at his hand that he was covering his eye with. It was all bloody.

"I don't Kyo-Kun." Tohru said and Yuki looked at her surprised and so did Kyo.

"You don't!" They both asked. (by the way, Hatori and Shigure are talking to each other about Kyo.)

"You acctually don't hate me?" Kyo asked.(he's blushing)

"No but I was really scared when Yuki hit you and I felt bad because of Yuki." Tohru told them both.

Tohru hugged Kyo and he changed into a cat and she held him in her arms and gave the animal a hug and Kyo looked at her surprised.

She also hugged Yuki and he turned into the rat. She hugged them both and cried while holding him.

"Hmm, please stop crying." Kyo told her.

"I'm so happy to have friends like you even though you two hate each other." She set them down on the ground and turned away.

Kyo and Yuki changed back.

(By the way, Shigure and Hatori were watching them)

Tohru waited until they got dressed up.

Yuki and Kyo looked at her she turned around and looked at the floor.

Shigure whispered "They feel bad for each other right now I bet." Hatori nodded.

Kyo looked at Tohru.

"Umm, Tohru, I..I...ummm...Thanks for telling us that you really worried about us." Kyo said.

"Wow, I thought that was the last thinghe would have said." Yuki told himself."thanks for telling us that to Honda-san." Yuki told her.

Tohru smiled,"You're welcomed."

Kyo and Yuki both smiled.

Tohru touched Kyo's eye Yuki watched. "Poor little kitty cat." Tohru told him.

Kyo and Yuki opened their mouths a little bit and then closed it.

She went to Yuki. "Poor little mouse." Tohru said. (by the way there is a bruise on yuki's right cheek)She touched the right cheek gently not to hurt him.

She left. "That was awkward." Yuki whispered to Kyo.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered back.

((Kyo-She really does care and I broke her promise!))

((Yuki- She cares so much about us and cares about us equally and she called us kitty cat and little mouse.))

"Weird" whispered Kyo and Yuki at the same time.

"What just happened?" Shigure whispered to Hatori.

"She feels really bad for both of them."Hatori whispered back.

* * *

(by the way Hatori left) 

Kyo and Yuki on their beds thinking about Tohru.

"She really does care." Kyo says while holding the ice pack on his eye. (His left eye)

"She does care." Yuki says.

"About us." They both said slowly.

* * *

(The full sentence would be She really does care/She does care about us and they are in their rooms when they say this.)

(continued in chapter 3)


	3. What did she just say I was?

Author's note: (sniff's) poor Kyo and Yuki! Especially Kyo. Sorry if the other chapter was weird! I'm totally sorry!

"Morning Kyo-Kun and Sohma-San," Tohru told them with a smile except they were looking at the ground when they were at the table for breakfast.

"What's wrong you two?"(Shigure is not yet awake)

Kyo and Yuki didn't look at her or looked at each other and they didn't speak.

((Tohru- Something's wrong with them.))

"Are you guys not talking to each other anymore or looking at each other?" Tohru asked gently.

Yuki turned torwards the wall not looking that Kyo was infront of him.

((Yuki- Tell her! Tell her! Tell her that on Sunday Kyo never took my sorry for a sorry and now when I look at him I get all guilty.))

((Kyo- I'm not talking to Yuki until my eye gets better!))

(By the way the (( are the thoughts)

"You guys hungry or thirsty food breakfast?"Tohru asked.

(Thirsty is by saying do you want milk or anything liquidy)

Kyo and Yuki shook their heads.

"Oh, ok." Tohru got up and got the milk and stood in front of Kyo.

"Want any?" She asked.

Kyo shook his head.Tohru left it in front of Kyo just in case.

"Tell me whats wrong." Tohru asked.

"I don't want to talk when that damn rat is in this very room." Kyo whispered except Yuki heard and Yuki played with his hair.

Tohru nodded and took Kyo's hand and made him get up and they went into her room.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" She said letting go of his hand.

"I'm still mad at that rat for what he did to me." Kyo said covering his eye.

Tohru grabbed his arm he covered his eye with and put it down.

"If you touch your eye it will make it worse." Tohru explained.

He nodded.

"It wasn't his fault anyways Kyo-Kun." Tohru said.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't! It was an accident!" Tohru yelled at Kyo.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Tohru looked at Kyo and Kyo was looking at the floor sadly.

"Who gives a damn if it was an accident! I still hate him!" Kyo said back then he left Tohru's room to his room.

"I do." Tohru told herself.

Yuki walked half way past Tohru's room and saw Tohru standing there looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Kyo and you thats wrong." Tohru said and saw Yuki's face was surprised when she said that Kyo and him were the problem.

"What did I ever do?"

"Nothing and get ready for school we are leaving soon." She told him closing the door that got fixed.

Yuki looked at the ground and went to his room to get ready.

Kyo already left and so did Tohru only Yuki was left.

"I feel like someone just killed me." Yuki told himself walking torwards the school.

"Especially when I look at Kyo or at myself in the mirror." He said touching his bruise.

"I'm such an idiot." Yuki told himself out loud.

Yuki entered the school and saw Tohru and Kyo and Haru and Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

Yuki stopped and Tohru and the rest looked at him except Kyo who was looking the other way.

"Sup?" Haru asked him across the hall.

"Everything." Yuki said not even looking at Tohru.

Haru came over to him.

"You sure seem sad." Haru looked at Yuki's face.

"I am!" Yuki yelled.

Haru looked at him.

Yuki went past him and past Tohru and the other people and got in front of Kyo.

"For the 16th billionth damn time I'm sorry!" Yuki said and everyone heard him.

Kyo pushed him aside and walked down the hall.

"Damn he sure is mad at him." Haru said.

"Yuki is also mad at me." Tohru said crying.

Yuki looked at her and Kyo stopped and looked at her.

"I hate this! I hate Kyo and Yuki not looking at each other and for them not to talk to each other!" Tohru said crying.

Of course Hana-chan would try to calm her down.

Yuki sat on the ground with his back on the wall and he looked down and tear drops dripped down.

"I hate this to Tohru but Ky-"

"Kyo is just being at retard!" Tohru said mad/sad.

Kyo and the rest (except for Yuki) looked at her suprised.

"I never thought you would say that about me." Kyo said looking at her.

"Well, you are being one Kyo!" Yuki said yelling at him.(but, not looking at him)

"For all this all you do is just be a retard Kyo-Kun." Tohru said looking at him and Kyo had his mouth barley opened.

((Tohru- After all this things that happened after school, Kyo was still mad at Yuki but was sad/mad at me because I called him a retard and I never thought I would have ever sayed that to my friend. Sorry mom if I called someone a retard but I had to because Kyo was being one. Sorry))

(After school and Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru are all home.)

Kyo went to his room and Yuki went to the secret place. Tohru went to her room and wrote a note.

Kyo,

I'm sorry for calling you a retard today and if you ever want to tell me anything just tell me! You can beat me up if you want for calling you a retard. :(

-Tohru Honda

Tohru folded the letter and went to the door of Kyo's and slipped the paper half way just in case Kyo noticed it. The whole slip went under the door which meant Kyo got the note.

He slipped the paper back saying:

Ok, and I won't beat you up because you're my friend and yes I'm agreeing that I was being a retard. I have to tell you something but I don't think it's the right time.

(Guess what he wants to tell her but it's not the right time.)

"Ok." Tohru said.

Kyo opened the door and went out.

(Hey Im not sure if they can do this or not)

Kyo hugged Tohru but she didnt hug back.

"Eeekk!"(that was tohru)

Kyo stopped hugging her.

"Why did you hug me for?" Tohru asked.

"'Cause of all the things you said were right and that hug was a sorry for breaking your promise on Saturday." He explained.

"It's ok but just don't break another promise again." Tohru told him.

He nodded and Tohru went to her room.

Kyo looked at Yuki's door and saw him he was staring surprised.

"Please don't tell me you saw me." Kyo said covering his eye.

"By the way why are YOU staring at me surprised?" Kyo said going into his room.

"Really why am I staring at him surprised?" Yuki asked himself.

Yuki went into his room.

((Tohru- Monday's are sometimes boring but this Monday was different. The weird part was when Kyo hugged me but he hugged me for a good reason. I feel bad for Yuki and Kyo because they won't forgive themselves. I know that one day they will and this will all be a ...))

((Kyo- Today I hugged Tohru for two reason's but the hug was mostly for Tohru because she was right about everything she told me. I still feel guilty to what I did to Tohru and Yuki but gives a damn about that rat?Oh well, one day this whole thing will be a...))

((Yuki- He hugged her! He hugged her! Why am I worrying about that so much? Do I like Tohru? She's just my friend. I feel lousy to Kyo for what I did to him on Saturday. I want to die and forget about all of this! Well, one day this will all be a...))

((Together: Memory))

(continue in chapter 4!)


	4. Thanks for saving me from the lake of de...

**Author's note: Hope you like this Fruits Basket!**

**Tohru waited at the door for Kyo and Yuki, they seemed to be late for some reason.**

**"Oh, you were waiting for us?" Kyo asked Tohru.**

**"Yup, I wanted all three of us to walk to school." Tohru said smiling.**

**"By three you mean you, me and that damn rat?" Kyo asked angry.**

**"If that's not a problem."**

**"Go on without me, I hate him and I will never walk with you or him." Kyo said while he went out the door.**

**Tohru mouned and Yuki appeared.**

**"Ready to go?"Yuki asked still with his bruise.**

**"Yes, I'm ready." Tohru said nodding.**

**(While walking to school)**

**Tohru sighed and Yuki looked at her.**

**"What's wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.**

**"Why can't Kyo ever forget about that eye? And forget about the night?" Tohru asked him.**

**"Well, that stupid cat is always like that, so it's common and thank you for reminding me about the night."**

**"Sorry. I just hate it. He can never get over it."**

**"You're right, I got over it but I just can't stand lokking at him. It makes me feel like I'm an idiot to what I did to him."**

**"Well, at least his eye is getting better."**

**"So is my bruise, but it was supose to go away 1 week ago but it still stays, it's like that cat's eye." Yuki looked up ahead and saw Kyo.(They mostly left at te same time, only Kyo left first then Yuki and Tohru)**

**"One day he's gonna forget about it. I hate him, good thing he didn't walk with us." Yuki said looking down at his feet.**

**(Tohru remembers)**

**"Go on without me, I hate him and I will never walk with you or him."**

**(rememberance ends)**

**"Does Kyo hate me?" Tohru asked Yuki.**

**"How am I suppose to know?"**

**"Well he said "I will never walk with you or him" this morning and it made it seem like he said I hate Yuki and you." Tohru said looking at the ground.**

**"Miss Honda, you have to know that, that stupid cat is that way. Stupid, angry, and never gets respect, and he's never nice to anyone."Yuki told.**

**"Yuki." Tohru said.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Don't be surprised but Kyo somtimes is nice but changes really fast, like he's clam then he's nice then he's mad. I just don't get it. You are nice all the time." Tohru saw Yuki's face and he was looking up ahead.**

**Kyo turned his head and saw them.**

**"Were you guys here the whole time!" Kyo asked.**

**"Yes." Yuki answered looking at the ground so he couldn't see Kyo's face.**

**"Kyo, do...will you ever be the same?" Tohru asked.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean look at Yuki." she said and Yuki looked at her.**

**"Don't draw him into this!" Kyo yelled.**

**"He's part o-"**

**"No he's not! All he is, is a damn stupid slow rat that had lost his cheese and will never mov-"**

**"That's not true!" yelled Yuki.**

**Kyo looked at him.**

**"I'm moving on! All you are doing is staying the same, never accepting my sorries even if it kills me, Tohru even said that you will never forget about that damn night that I hurt your frickin eye! I hate you always being mad and never forgetting! You're the one who's stuck in remember while I took the path to forget! I don't care if we fight, I just hate it! You never move on you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled in his face.**

**Kyo looked at Tohru and she nodded.**

**"Dammit! Why must this family always agree with the rat and never the cat! I'm always lonely and everyone cares about that damn rat! I never want to speak to you Yuki and to you Tohru! I hate you both so damn much! Just stay the hell away from me forever!" Kyo said running torwards school and leaving Tohru and Yuki by themselves.**

**Tohru started to cry and she ran back to the house.**

**"Miss Honda wait come back!" Yuki said running torwards her.**

**He grabbed her wrist and stopped her.**

**"Let go. He hates me! He really hates me and he was never lonely. He always had us of a family."Tohru said crying.**

**"Miss Honda please don't cry."**

**Tohru fell to her knee's and cryed in her hands.**

**"Now he won't ever talk to me and he might even kill me if I go near him." Tohru said.**

**"Miss Honda please you're gonna be late."**

**Tohru got up and tryed to hold the tears back and walked torwards school with Yuki by her side.**

**"He wasn't talking about you Mis-"**

**"Yes he does he said I never want to speak to you Yuki and Tohru." Tohru said crying a little.**

**They reached school.**

**(Tohru's remembers)**

**I hate you both so damn much! Just stay the hell away from me forever!**

**(rememberance ends)**

**Tohru walked down the halls and saw Kyo.**

**"Kyo can I talk to you."**

**Kyo walked away.**

**"Kyo please, did you really mean me in that whole yelling part?" Tohru asked.**

**answer if "Yes and I'm never gonna take your sorry. If you are gonna ask me if I hate you, the yes. I hate you and that damn Yuki." Kyo said walking away.**

**"No." Tohru said softly.**

**(At home)**

**(tohru remembers)"If you are gonna ask me if I hate you, the yes. I hate you and that damn Yuki"(rememberace ends)**

**Tohru's mind repeated it over and over.**

**She stood there in the middle of the kitchen crying. Her tears falling onto the floor.**

**"Why does he hate me? I hate myself. No one had ever hated me before. I don't want him to hate me forever like he said. But he has to forget about everything in the past." Tohru spoke to herself.**

**She turned around and at the fridge she saw Kyo drinking milk from the carton.**

**"Go away." Tohru said turning away.**

**"Torhu, I'm sorry for what I said ok." Kyo said and he went over and hugged her.**

**"Get away from me." She said in his arms.**

**"Why?" Kyo asked puzzled while hugging her.**

**"I want you to forget everything that happened in the past like your eye thing." Tohru said pushing herself out of Kyo's hug.**

**Kyo scratched the back of his head.**

**"I won't." Kyo said angry.**

**"Why must you be so hard." Tohru asked.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You know what I mean!"**

**"I don't know what you mean."**

**"Why do you push someone away from you so far and then you keep on doing that and never say sorry."**

**"But I'm not doing that."**

**"Yes, you are! You are pushing me into death lake. A lake that is making me cry for you saying, I know you seem lonely but you're not and a lake crying for you and you just watch me suffer in it. You look at me in it and don't care." Tohru said crying.**

**"That's not true." Kyo said.**

**"Yes it is. Right now in the lake I'm crying and saying you aren't lonely! You have friend's but you can never forgive someone because of it! The other person in it is Yuki, me and Yuki want you to forgive each other. I want you to forgive Yuki for what he did! Right now all you're doing is watching me die every secound. I hate it, it makes me sad and like the world is never good for me. Kyo, I want you to save me and Yuki from the lake!" Tohru said.**

**Kyo felt sad.**

**"I'll save you Tohru." Kyo told.**

**"Then save me." Tohru said.**

**Kyo hugged her.**

**"I'm sorry Tohru, I'm really sorry!" Kyo said. In Kyo's left eye where he got hurt, water came out and so did in his right eye.**

**"Kyo you're crying." Tohru said not hugging him because then he will change into the cat.**

**Kyo noticed he was crying.**

**"I know. I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you." Kyo said letting her go and Tohru wiped the tears away.**

**"Thanks."Kyo said.**

**"Kyo." Tohru stated.**

**"Yes."**

**"I'm happy you are saving me. Except I'm half way out of the lake you are trying to save me from." she said and she grabbed his hands and held them.**

**"Thank you for saving me."**

**((cry's) to be continued)**


	5. Are you really ok?

**bAuthir's note: Sorry if the other chapter didn't make sence. The other story was Tohru telling Kyo that he should just forgive people he hurt his feelings to and to forget about all the bad things that happened.**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**(Morning)**

**Kyo came downstairs and saw Tohru.**

**"Oh, Tohru, do you feel better?" Kyo asked looking at her.**

**Tohru was cleaning a little bit.**

**"Yes. I'm not sad anymore thanks a lot to you." she said smiling.**

**"Sorry for being mean to you yesterday." Kyo went over to Tohru.**

**"It's ok. Next time you do that I'm gonna be really sad." Tohru said her eyes glittering.**

**"Ok." Kyo looked at what she was doing.**

**"What are you doing?" **

**"I'm cleaning this spot."**

**"Oh, good luck with that." Kyo left to the living room.**

**Yuki came down and saw Tohru.**

**"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki said all dressed for school.**

**"Morning Yuki."**

**"Stupid cat forgive you yet?" Yuki asked.**

**"Yeah, last night." Tohru stopped cleaning and stared at Kyo from the kitchen.**

**Kyo saw Yuki and Tohru standing looking at him.**

**"What?" Kyo asked.**

**"Nothing." Tohru said happy.**

**Kyo stared at Yuki.**

**"Rat, I'm I'm, what I'm trying to say is...ugh!" Kyo couldn't apologize.**

**"What Kyo is trying to say is sorry." Tohru said from the kitchen.**

**"For real?" Yuki asked Kyo.**

**"Yeah sure." Kyo said irritaded.**

**"Thanks." Yuki said and left to his room.**

**"Why didn't you apologize?" Tohru asked going over to Kyo and leaning on the back of the couch.**

**"It's just not me." Kyo said.**

**"Yeah, I could tell." Tohru said and went upstairs to get ready.**

**"Yup, you could." Kyo closed his eyes.**

**"Reverse revlution." Hana-chan said.**

**"Damn Kyo you keep on losing." Uo-chan said.**

**"Shut up." Kyo said down.**

**"Oh, well I lost too." Tohru said looking at her hand.**

**Kyo was staring unbliking at the wall.**

**"So what does he have to do?" Tohru asked Anisa.**

**"He needs to stare at the wall not blinking for 30 minutes." Anisa answered.**

**"Oh great." Kyo said about to close his eyes.**

**"My eyes hurt." Kyo said while heading home with Tohru because Yuki had to do some work.**

**"Wow, that was something you had to do." Tohru said looking up at him.**

**"Yup." Kyo said rubbing his eyes.**

**There was a pause.**

**"I'm sorry." Kyo said looking down.**

**"Huh?" Tohru said looking at him.**

**"I'm sorry for being mean to you. I just got pissed off really badly that day for no reason." Kyo said.**

**"No! NO! It's accutually ok." Tohru said all nervous.**

**"If you say so." Kyo walked in front of Tohru and smiled.**

**(Sorry Im running out of idea's but please help me a little)**

**(peace out! 2 b continued)**


	6. No she found out! My life is over!

**Author's note:Im trying to think of new chapters but I can't! eyes go swirly AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**"So what are we gonna do today?" Tohru asked at the table while eating lunch.**

**"I don't know, how about we stay here and forget about everyone else?" Kyo suggested.**

**"Uhhhh," Tohru said looking at her plate.**

**"How about we just go shopping?" She suggested.**

**"Boooring." Kyo said staring away from his plate.**

**"Sounds ok to me." Yuki finally spoke.**

**"Horray! Today we should go shopping for anything."Tohru said washing her plate in the sink.**

**Kyo looked at Yuki.**

**"You really are a girly rat." Kyo said getting up and left to his room.**

**Yuki didn't pay attention to Kyo because he really didn't care. Tohru came over to Yuki and looked at him and he looked back.**

**"You ok?" She asked him.**

**"Sorta." Yuki looked at her eyes.**

**"What's wrong Yuki?" Tohru looked sad.**

**"Nothing really I just feel like something's bothering me fore no reason." He looked at Tohru.**

**"Miss Honda, I'm just curious, who do you like? Me or the cat?" He looked into her eyes and put a question face.**

**Tohru blinked and didn't know what to say.**

**"Uh, uh, I just like you guys as friends." Tohru told him."Besides what if I accutually told you and it wasn't you then you might get mad."**

**He looked at his shirt and then at her.**

**"I was just curious for some reason." Yuki got up and went to his room.**

**"Besides, Kyo is coming shopping with us, I could see it in face."**

**"Ok!"**

**(Clothe shop)**

**"How about this?" Tohru asked wearing a pink shirt and it had a dog on it and she also wore a skirt down to her ankles that had strawberries on it.**

**Kyo and Yuki looked at her blinking.**

**"I like the dog shirt and the skirt sure goes with that strawberry shirt you have in your room." Yuki said.**

**"I hate it." Kyo said staring away.**

**Tohru blinked and Yuki sighed.**

**"You havn't even looked at it stupid cat." Yuki said going away.**

**Kyo mouned.**

**"Something wrong Kyo?" Tohru asked putting one hand on his shoulder.**

**"No nothing's wrong." He said moving his shoulder to get her hand off.**

**"Ky-"**

**"Look! What I said is what I said!" He yelled at her and left.**

**Tohru went inside the changing room and changed her clouth.**

**(electronics)**

**Kyo stayed by the entrance with his arms crossed.**

**"I'm worried." Tohru told Yuki looking at the games and staring at Kyo by the entrance.**

**"About what? Kyo?"Yuki said looking the back of the game.**

**Tohru shook her head.**

**"Wow, he appologized to you then he gets mad at you all of a sudden." Yuki said putting the game back.**

**"I know that's the only weird part." Tohru looked at the ground.**

**"It's ok Miss Honda, he's always like that." Yuki said walking torwards Kyo.**

**Tohru went to the counter to buy a dvd.**

**(We join Kyo and Yuki by the entrance of the video game store)**

**"What are you doing?" Yuki asked looking ahead.**

**"Why do you want to know." Kyo said.**

**"You appologized to Miss Honada then you get mad again and she's worried." Yuki said staring at Tohru.**

**"She worries to much." Kyo saw a person walk by.**

**"So why are you?" Yuki looked at him.**

**"I don't know why! I'm really pissed off right now for some reason! I felt good untill after lunch." Kyo said putting his face into his hands.**

**"Did you hear me?" Yuki asked.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyo saw looking at him.**

**"I asked her if she liked anyone and she didn't want me to give me an answer so d-"**

**"Ok, I admit it! I heard you guys and I had a weird feeling in me." Kyo said.**

**"You like her."Yuki said going to Tohru.**

**"..." Kyo thought.**

**"I do." Kyo said quietly to himself blushing.**

**"Lets go home." Tohru said passing by Kyo and Yuki looked at him.**

**Kyo looked at Tohru and smiled then walked next to her and she looked at him.**

**"sup?" Kyo asked and Yuki looked at him weirdly.**

**"Are you mad at me?" Tohru asked looking ahead.**

**"No, I never was." Kyo looked at Yuki.**

**"What?" Kyo asked Yuki.**

**Yuki looked at Tohru and mouthed the words "I knew it."**

**(At home Shigure was awake)**

**Shigure yawns.**

**"How are you guys?" Shigure asked when they walked in.**

**"I'm annoyed I'm going to bed." Kyo answered.**

**"Yeah me too." Tohru said and she walked next to Kyo.**

**Yuki waited till they were upstairs and he walked up slowly and heard.**

**"Toh-Tohru can I talk to you for a sec?" Kyo's voice asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Tohru, do you like anyone?"**

**"At home?"**

**"Sure."**

**"No, I like you guys as friends." Tohru said.**

**"Tohru, I, I, I uhhh, I Tohru I l-"**

**"Hey guys." Yuki walked up fast to interrupt them.**

**"Hello Yuki." Tohru said smiling.**

**"Honda-san why don't you go to sleep?" Yuki pushed Tohru into her room.**

**"Oh, ok."**

**Yuki closed her door.**

**Kyo looked at him irritated.**

**"What did you just do!" Kyo asked.**

**"I told her to go to sleep." Yuki said.**

**"you were listening!" Kyo yelled.**

**"Maybe I was." Yuki said.**

**"I was really close to telling her!" Kyo yelled.**

**Tohru was listening from a crack in her door.**

**"Telling her what?" Yuki asked.**

**"You know." Kyo turned around.**

**"Cat, I already know, you like her." Yuki said sadly.**

**"Wha! You do? You know I like her, then why are you sad?" Kyo asked then smiled.**

**Yuki looked at his door.**

**"Yo-"**

**"Yes, I like her too." Yuki said entering his room and Tohru saw Kyo scratching the back of his head.**

**"Kyo." Tohru whispered.**

**"Huh?" Kyo asked looking around.**

**"You accutally do?" Tohru asked opening her door.**

**Kyo blushed.**

**(Kyo- DAMMIT! SHE HEARD! NOOO!)**

**Kyo's blushed turn to a sad face.**

**"Yeah, (sniff) I- d-d-do." Kyo said sitting down sobbing.**

**Tohru went over to him and sat next to him and rubbed his back.**

**"Then why are you crying?" Tohru asked.**

**"Because I didn't want you to know and I don't know why I'm crying.Whenever Im around you I have these weird feelings and I knew it meant that, Tohru I don't like you."**

**Tohru looked at him.**

**"Tohru, Yuki also likes you." Kyo said looking at her.**

**"Tohru..." Kyo stated.**

**There was a pause.**

**"I-I-I I I, I love you." Kyo kissed Tohru on the cheek.**

**(crys with my sister, my sis is crying cause of the some mr. lonely. and Im crying cause it's a beautiful story:'( )**


	7. The only chance I had was wasted

**Author's note: Hope you like this part by the way it continues from the other chapter.**

**"You what?" Tohru said looking at Kyo and Kyo looked at her.**

**"I love you." Kyo said.**

**"For real?" Tohru said looking at Kyo like he was a freak.**

**"Y-Yes." Kyo said looking at the ground. "I bet you never want to talk to me again."**

**"No, I don't care that you do." Tohru said putting her hand on Kyo's hand and Kyo looked at her eyes.**

**"Do you like me back?" Kyo asked scared because he thought it was a stupid question.**

**"Sure, I like you and Yuki." She said with a smile on.**

**"No, you can only like one of us." Kyo said.**

**"Kyo I don't love you guys ok." Tohru said calmly.**

**"You don't?" Kyo said kinda confused. "I don't get it."**

**"What I'm saying is that I don't want a boyfriend at the moment." Yuki opened his door open.**

**"You don't?" He asked.**

**"Yes, I don't want one right now I just want us to be friends."**

**"So you hate us?" Kyo asked.**

**"No! NO! I don't hate you guys, I just don't love love you guys like you two do." Tohru said getting up.**

**"I'm sorry." Tohru walked to her room and closed the door.**

**"Sorry!" Kyo said mad.**

**He got up.**

**"I hate this she only wants us to be friends! Damn you Tohru!" Kyo yelled.**

**Tohru in her room heard him.**

**"I said I was sorry!" Tohru yelled with her head sticking out of the door.**

**"No forget it!" Kyo started crying. "Dammit! Now my weird feeling came back! I hate this! I hate you Tohru all you can say is I just want us to be friends. But guess what! That's just piece of crap! I hate you so much! I hate you." Kyo said in his room and slamming the door shut.**

**"You're the piece of crap, stupid cat." Yuki said softly going to Tohru who had her mouth closed and her eyes were watery.**

**(Past)**

**"Next time you say that I'm gonna be really sad."(by the way Tohru told this to Kyo)**

**(ends)**

**"No, no, no,no...No, no,no!" Tohru said crying and she fell to her knees.**

**"This can't happen!" Yuki went over to her.**

**"It's ok." Yuki knelt and patted her back.**

**"Kyo! KYO! NO! Thanks a lot Kyo! You sent me back to it again!" Tohru yelled.**

**Inside Kyo's room Kyo was crying.**

**"Damn! Not again! I'm letting her die in the lake of death!" Kyo yelled.**

**He stopped and heard Tohru yelling at him from Tohru's room.**

**"DANMMIT DANMIT DAMN!" Kyo yelled." Why can't I just die!"**

**(We join Tohru)**

**"I said I was sorry and he doesn't take my sorry." Tohru cryed in her hands and Yuki tryed to calm her down.**

**"I don't mind if you don't love us both at all, I understand, it's only that the stupid cat never understands people. That's all." Yuki said over Tohru's crying.**

**"Good for you, Kyo is so mean." Tohru said looking at Kyo's bedroom door.**

**Tohru pushes Yuki and Yuki falls down.**

**"I don't want anymore of this." Tohru went into her room and cryed/slept.**

**Yuki stared at her bedroom door and he got up and left to his room.**

**(Next day)**

**Kyo came into the kitchen and saw Tohru making onigirls, Tohru saw him and took the ingredients and turned around and worked on the counter not to look at Kyo.**

**"To-"**

**"Shut up." Tohru said and Kyo was surprised of what she said to him.**

**"I'm-"**

**"Shut up!" Tohru said almost yelling.**

**"But, To-"**

**"I said shu-"Kyo covered her mouth.**

**"I'm sorry!" Kyo said and then let go.**

**"Shut up and get away from me, you already killed me Kyo." Tohru said.**

**"Tohru I ju-"**

**"Get away!" Tohru said putting her hands on the counter and crying.**

**"Tohru let me just ta-"**

**"No! Just get away!" Tohru said and hit Kyo on the shoulder but it was a bad hit because she lost her strength in crying and she turned back and worked on the onigirls.**

**"Tohru! I said I was sorry!" Kyo yelled at her.**

**"SHUT UP!" Tohru yelled.**

**"I'm saying sorry at least!" Kyo said.**

**"Yeah, but you killed me last night and there are no more sorries."Tohru said then took an onigirl and threw it at Kyo and Kyo wiped the onigirl off his shirt.**

**"How can I save you then?" Kyo asked.**

**"You can't, I'm dead, you could have saved me but you decided to let me die." Tohru said.**

**Kyo pictured Tohru yelling his name in a lake of pitch black water and her hand trying to let Kyo save her drown and it was too late to save her.**

**Kyo cried because of what he pictured and Tohru turned around and saw Kyo crying.**

**"What's wr-"**

**"You're right! I was such an idiot for not saving you and I want to die right now."Kyo said and a tear drop fell on the broken up onigirl.**

**Tohru pictured Kyo going into the water trying to save Tohru but couldn't find her and died trying to save her.**

**"You'renot an idiot." Tohru said.**

**"Yes, I am." Kyo said looking at Tohru and saw Tohru blushing."What's wrong Tohru?"**

**"Nothing." Tohru looked at Kyo and saw Kyo blushing."What's wrong Kyo?"**

**Kyo kissed Tohru on the lips and then saw Tohru surprised/crying.**

**"There I saved you." Kyo said hugging her and she didn't hug back.**

**"Thanks Kyo!" Tohru cryed and accedently hugged himand he turned into a cat.**

**She picked up Kyo and held him in her hands and hugged him.**

**(Tohru's mind- I love you Kyo)**

**Yuki came down and saw Tohru with Kyo as a cat in her hands.**

**"What are you..doing?" Yuki asked.**

**"Hugging Kyo of course." Tohru said then put him on the ground and she patted his head then she left and Kyo turned back to normal.**

**"She's so good to be true." Kyo said putting his clothing back on.**

**Yuki hit him on the cheek.**

**"What did you do that for!" Kyo yelled and Tohru heard him.**

**"Don't you ever come near her stupid cat!" Yuki yelled.**

**Tohru went over to Yuki and turned him around.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Tohru asked.**

**"What now you're protecting him!" Yuki asked.**

**"No, I'm just asking what's wrong with you." Tohru asked and Yuki looked at her in the eyes and he was mad then he went back to normal.**

**Yuki leaned closer to Tohru and kissed her like Kyo did.**

**"How do you like that?" Yuki asked smiling.Tohru pushed Yuki aside and wiped her mouth.**

**"I didn't mind that." Tohru said and Kyo looked at her.**

**"Hey, damn rat, I kissed her because I was saving her! Why don't you go and kiss Haru and see how he likes it!" Kyo asked and Yuki got mad.**

**Yuki hit Kyo on the cheek again, Kyo wanted to pay back for the last time they faught and hit Yuki on the eye like Yuki did to Kyo.**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki cryed in pain.**

**"Kyo! Look what you did!" Tohru went to Yuki and took his hand off and saw blood.**

**"Kyo! Why did you do that!"**

**"That was pay back!" Kyo said staring at Yuki and then Tohru.**

**(After all that)**

**Yuki's eye looked just like Kyo's except Kyo's was getting better.**

**Tohru looked at Kyo angrly.**

**"It was pay back!"Kyo said and Tohru kicked Kyo on the leg.**

**"That was pay back then." Tohru imitaded Kyo.**

**"Shut up!" Kyo hit tohru and Tohru hit her head on the wall really hard.**

**Kyo saw what he did and went over to her.**

**"I'm so so so so so sorry!" Kyo imitaded Tohru.**

**"Shut up! I don't love you anymore!" Tohru said leaving to her room.**

**"WHAT!" Kyo yelled in his head.**

**"What the hell did I do! No! I lost my chance! I'm such an idiot!"Kyo cried.**

**(to be continued)**


End file.
